


Pressing Pause

by orphan_account



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Am and Luna sneak away for a break during practice one day.





	Pressing Pause

Ear pressed against the door, Luna listened for the telltale clacking of heels against the tile floor, quick repitition growing then fading as she smiled.  “That probably bought us about ten minutes,” she said, turning to Am, who she could barely register in the dark of the dressing room.

“Then get over here before we waste any time,”  she told Luna, a hint of excitement betraying Am’s otherwise cool demeanor.  “You’re lucky I’m going along with this at all.”

Luna grinned, reaching for Am’s hand and listening for the small gasp. The second she knew it was over, she leaned in, giving Am’s hand a light squeeze as Luna let her lips just barely brush against Am’s cheek once, then once more. She pulled back before resting her forehead against Am’s.

“Your move.”

There was a deep breath, a moment of pause, and then Luna felt Am’s hand on her shoulder, pulling her closer as Am broke their handhold to move her other hand to Luna’s waste. Am was so close that Luna could feel Am’s breath against her lips, warm and softer than Luna had remembered it, despite already feeling like Am had the embodiment of both warm and soft for years. “Are you sure?”

Before Luna could even open her mouth to respond, she felt herself grabbing at Am, the fabric of her top bunching in her hands as she pressed her mouth to Am’s, rough and desperate for contact. Luna moved forwards, pressing her abdomen against Am as Am let the hand that had been on Luna’s shoulder move just a tad, sneaking a hint closer to Luna’s back.

Am pulled back from the kiss for a moment, licked her lips, then leaned in again, a bit softer but just as passionate, letting Luna pull Am closer as their lips parted and met several more times, each meeting lasting for but a moment.

“Luna, I-” Am started as they pulled apart, but stopped herself, biting her lip.

“What?” Resting her forehead on Am’s shoulder, Luna clung to Am.

“Is this… a good idea?” Am moved her hands along Luna’s back, pulling her into a hug.  “I mean, I know you don’t like being scolded. You don’t need to risk it for me.”

Luna could feel a grin on her face as the urge to remind Am of how much more she had already risked tried to take over, Luna barely able to keep her thoughts in check. Taking a deep breath, Luna moved away from Am, Am barely letting the hug leave as her hands lingered for a fraction of a moment against Luna’s skin, Am wondering in that moment if she had pushed Luna too far and was about to pay the price.

“Look, I love you. I still remember having feelings for you that drove me to find your mitten, and by the time I’d found out why it was so important to you, like, really found out, I was already in love with you. For me, to avoid any form of love you’re offering to me feels impossible. I just want to be with you, in whatever way you’ll let me have.”

Am could feel the heat rising to her cheeks as she took in every word, watching Luna’s mouth as she resisted the rising urge to cut Luna off with a kiss. The second Luna had finished talking, Am felt the last bit of her will snap, and she leaned in, pressing a rough, quick kiss to Luna’s cheek. Grabbing Luna’s hand, Am gave it a squeeze, leaving hardly any space between them. Luna closed the gap, her lips barely making contact with Am’s before pulling back, then using her other hand, Luna pulled Am in for another kiss, this time with a firmness as they felt their pulses racing, desperate for more time together. Am could feel Luna pushing against her, Am’s feet faltering and taking a step backwards, Luna using the opportunity to take a step forward. As soon Am had taken a few more steps back, she felt a... chair, maybe, pressing against the back of her legs, only to feel Luna push forward more, Am nearly falling onto what was actually the table. Luna pulled back, and with in the dim light barely filtering into the room, Luna’s grin was enough for Am to realize they wouldn’t be back for a short while if it was up to her.

She sighed.  “Fine, but keep in mind that we’re at work. Nothing that could get us more than scolded.”

“We can?” Luna pulled her hand out of Am’s so she could hug her, cheeks brushing together as Am blushed. Am wrapped her arms around Luna, resting her chin on Luna’s shoulder.

“If...  you want, yeah. ”

Luna paused for a moment.  “I… should text our manager and Saya. It’s about time for lunch, which gives us a nice, long break…”

“Did you bring your phone?”

Uh-oh. “No?”

“Fine. Mine’s in my pocket, if you-” Am felt Luna’s hand leave the small of her back, followed by a brushing against her thigh, Luna moving her hand closer to Am’s side pocket of her practice khakis. “W-wait, L-Luna! That’s- I, uh- Luna, can y-you m-maybe-”

“Got it!” Am took a calming breath as Luna detached, typing in Am’s passcode faster than Am could herself. After pulling up Am’s messages and sending a quick few texts, Luna set Am’s phone a few feet away from them before looking back to Am, winking. “Don’t expect to get back to work anytime soon.”

Am gave Luna a quick kiss, causing Luna to blush. “Oh, don’t worry. I wasn’t.”

Ten minutes later, their manager found them cuddled up on the room's couch, Luna on top of Am as Am held her close with on arm, her other hand running across Luna's hair lazily as Luna smiled softly, eyes closed.


End file.
